Frost to a Flame
by Ponyville Ranger
Summary: Blitz has a reason for putting Ember on desk duty. And she is not happy about it.


Hello, and welcome to another ficlet featuring my OC's Ember and Blitz. Feels good to be back to writing again. Yes, I am still doing YouTube, but I still love writing as well. Hope you enjoy!

Ranger Bravo.

* * *

"BLIIITZ FLAAAME!"

He looked up from his desk, dropping the papers he held in his hoof.

Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap!

He could feel every hoofstep, the building shaking as she stormed to his office. She didn't often call him by his full name when they were on duty. One of the times she did was when she was mad. Really mad. And thankfully, she seldom got that mad. His mind raced. Was it her birthday? No. Their anniversary? Nope.

"Dang it!" He quickly scooped up the papers and looked to the window. Yeah, he could jump out, but she'd catch him. She knew his every move. Served him right for dating her, he supposed. Love can hurt sometimes, and boy, he was really expecting the pain now.

BAM!

The door flung open, he knew leaving the imprint of the knob in the wall, cracks spider webbing across the wall. She stood there, arm extended to the door, glaring right at him, the edge of her lips lifted to show her bared teeth. "I was looking for you."

Oh, this was bad. Her voice was low, and that meant death for sure.

"H-H-Hey, C-Captain..." he stuttered, slowly backing up to his desk.

Her eyes closed as she moved toward him, mouth going straight, never cracking a smile. "We're partners, aren't we?"

He gulped. "U-Um, y-yes...?"

Her eyes opened, and while her eyes were the same crystal blue, he could see fire burning within them. She spoke not a word, but kept moving toward him, slowly. Painfully, unbearably slowly. Like a predator watching its prey squirm.

His butt thumped against the desk. He was cornered. No way out. He was doomed. Out of options, he did the last, and only thing he could think of. He lifted the papers to cover his face, him cringing behind them. "I'msorryhoneyIloveyoupleasedon'tkillme!"

"What the heck were you thinking?! The Everfree Forest?! You freakin' idiot!"

He peeked one eye open. Not dead yet.

Yet.

He gulped. He moved the papers and looked at her, and saw her glaring at him. Her teeth were clenched, creating fangs, and saw the vein on the side of her forehead bulging. He sighed. Might as well go ahead and write his will. "Yes." Eyes closed, he placed the documents on the desk. "The reports indicate strange activity in the area. Might be the Tree of Harmony, might be something else. But it needs to be checked out."

"So you're going to do it?"

He turned around as he walked over to the window behind the desk. In the distance, the sun had already begun to set. The street lamps were already coming on. "If it's something big then I won't risk other's lives. I know how this could play out, and I won't take that chance."

"So why did you put me on desk duty? I'm supposed to be going on patrol!" She stood on her hind legs, her fore hooves slamming down on the desk, but he never winced.

"Because here, others can make sure you stay put. On patrol, you would have come with me," he explained.

"So?! It's the Everf-"

"I won't risk you getting hurt!"

She gasped softly, her eyes widening. At this point, he'd turned around to face her, and they stared.

Silence.

He was right, and she knew it. Had she had known about his venture to that place, she would have went there with him. She wouldn't have let him go there alone. Especially not knowing whether or not he would come back. They were partners, he was her commanding officer, and his most trusted subordinate. He knew her better than anypony. It was both a blessing and a curse. That's why he hadn't told her. Why he put her on desk duty. It was so he could protect her.

He turned back to the window. "Ember, I can't..." His head lowered, hos voice softening. "I can't lose-" He didn't finish before he felt a hoof on his arm. He glanced over and saw a little sympathetic smile. And for a moment, he just studied her expression. It was one of care, of understanding.

"I appreciate the concern, really. But it's for that same reason I can't let you go out there alone."

He started to respond but she cut him off.

"You said it yourself. It could be bad. We'd stand a better chance together than if just one of us goes." She raised a hoof in salute. "I'm going with you, Commander!"

He gave a light smile. "And if I order you to stay here?"

"I cannot obey that order, Sir." Her posture was straight, her expression never faltering.

He sighed, knowing it was fruitless. "You're incredibly stubborn, you know that?"

She cracked a wry smile. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sir."

He glanced back to the window, seeing the sun was just about to disappear completely. "Alright. Gear up. I want us to be ready just in case."

"Yes, sir!" She gave a salute.

He turned fully to her and started to reach for the keys to the cruiser he kept on his desk. "Grab your gear and meet me in the lot. Huh?" They weren't there. Then he heard them, and looked up to see her holding them, wiggling them side to side.

This time, she bore a full on smirk. "Just making sure you don't leave without me, Commander."

He sweat dropped. "...Fine... Meet me at the car."

"Sir."

* * *

"You know we're just checking out the reports. We're not going into a war zone."

She checked the magazine of the rifle she held, making sure it was full. "You said it yourself, Commander. We don't know what's going on out there." She lowered it, looking up at him. "Better to be safe than sorry." She placed the sniper rifle in the trunk. He saw the other weapons she'd brought along; assault rifle, shotgun, extra ammunition, sensor module... She was prepped for a fight. She closed the trunk and pulled her service pistol from its holster, checking it as well. She pulled the top back and looked up at him as she holstered it again. "Ready to roll, Sir."

They got into the squad car and as she buckled her seat belt, saw he still hadn't started the car.

"You can still stay here, you know," he said, turning to her with a little smile.

She sighed as she gave a gentle smile back. "Sir?"

"Yeah."

She leaned closer ever so slightly, now grinning. "I'm going. Now shut up and drive."

He chuckled a bit, and turned the key. "Uhh... Yes, Ma'am."

END


End file.
